Improving fuel efficiency of a variety of vehicles continues to be an important challenge, especially given the role of fossil fuels in both climate change and international relations. Many approaches to different fuels, e.g., biodiesel and electric cars, have been proposed, as have many different engine designs. One previously overlooked area of research is improving the operation of existing vehicles.